Boruto & Sarada
by Natasha-Caldern
Summary: Boruto y Sarada, ya son unos adolescentes y han llevado a escondidas una relación de mas de un año, pero Sarada tiene que ir a cumplir su deber como Ninja, a una misión de la cual no sabe cuando volverá ¿Que pasara entre ellos? ¿Los sentimientos y momentos felices se irán junto a ella?...
1. Chapter 1

_Boruto y Sarada_

 _Natasha Calderon_

 _ **Decisión**_

Sarada,quien ya casi cumplía 17 años, se encontraba con su padre,Sasuke,dando un paseo a las afueras de la aldea. Los grandes arboles los acogían con gusto y la brisa, de media tarde, refrescaba sus cuerpos distantes. El silencio se mantenía,pues ninguno de los dos era bueno hablando,pero tras unos minutos,la menor decidió romper, aquel incomodo silencio.

-Y… ¿como te ha ido en las ultimas misiones, Papá?- Pregunto con la cabeza baja y subió un poco sus gafas con su dedo indice, un tanto incomoda. Realmente es raro que ambos estén dando un paseo, pues el nunca tiene tiempo.

-Bien-Dijo cortante.

-Mmmm…-Fue lo único que salido de su pequeña boca.

Caminaron unos minutos mas. Sus pies pasaban por un pequeño y antiguo puente, que rechinaba a cada paso que daban. Cada uno se encontraba por su lado, el iba adelante y ella iba detrás de el con la cabeza baja, pero el la observaba, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿Te incomoda algo, Sarada?- Pregunto al detenerse.

-N-no, claro que…-Fue interrumpida.

-Dime- Se giro para verla a los ojos.

-Es solo que… es raro que quieras salir a dar un paseo conmigo… siempre estas ocupado-Dijo sin poder enfrentar aquellos ojos oscuros, que ella misma había heredado.

-¿Quieres volver a casa?

-¿Q-que? ¡No claro que no! solo….- El continuo.

-¿Quieres saber por que te traje?- Sarada asintió.

Sasuke suspiro y se acerco a ella-Que inquieta eres… de verdad te pareces a Sakura- Llego hasta ella y poso su mano en su cabeza, como una pequeña cercanía, que para un hombre como el ya era mucha.

Al poner su mano sobre su pequeña hija, se dio cuenta que ya no era tan pequeña como pensaba. Los años habían pasado y ya se había convertido en una mujer. Su estatura era promedio, un poco mas alta que Sakura, su liso y negro cabello le había crecido hasta la cintura y su cuerpo ya era el de toda una adolescente de 16 años. Teniendo muchos pretendientes detrás suyo, que si no eran alejados por la sombra protector de su padre, era por ella misma y su gran parecido en personalidad con su padre y su tío Itachi, cuando se enojaba.

Sarada se encontraba un tanto sonrojada y con la cabeza baja, por la repentina cercanía de su padre, por lo cual su llamado la hizo saltar.

-¿S..si? Unió su mirada a la de su padre.

-Te traje aquí porque quiero proponerte algo- Quito su mano de la cabeza de su hija y siguió caminando por donde iban- Ven.

caminaron un poco hasta que los arboles se fueron terminando, al momento de contemplar la luz del sol, Sarada cubrió sus ojos y al momento que se acostumbraron a la Luz, pudo contemplar la gran aldea donde vivía. Era una vista realmente agradable, nunca pensó el poder encontrar un sitio como ese, para contemplar su aldea y no solo eso, si no también el frondoso bosque que la rodea y el cielo azul que la cubre.

-¡Es hermoso!- Se acerco un poco mas al borde de la montaña, donde se encontraba con los ojos fascinados de aquella hermosa vista.

-Sarada quiero que vayas conmigo a una misión muy importante.-Dijo acercándosele por la espalda.

-¿Ah?- Se giro y pregunto con asombro.

-Se que no quieres irte de la aldea y menos porque tendrás que dejar a Sakura sola, pero es una misión muy importante y necesito tu ayuda.

-Espera ¿que? ¿tenemos que irnos? ¿por cuanto tiempo?- Pregunto un tanto asustada.

-Eso no lo sabemos.

-¡¿Y mamá?!-Se puso nerviosa.

-Ya hable con ella y lo entendió-Dijo y noto las pequeñas lagrimas, que se asomaban en los ojos de su hija.

-P-pero…¿para que me necesitas? tu eres extremadamente fuerte y hay muchas personas mas fuertes que yo, que podri…-Fue interrumpida.

-Esta misión solo la podemos cumplir usuarios del Sharingan, tu y yo somos los únicos que quedamos.

-Pe-pero…

-Es una misión muy importante necesitamos irnos en 3 días, tengo que entrenarte mas-Se detuvo al ver como su hija hacia lo posible para que sus lagrimas no cayeran por sus mejillas-No te estoy diciendo que estas obligada a ir, tu puedes elegir quedarte, pero las cosas se complicarían y la aldea podría correr riesgo, así que piénsalo bien, piensa en la aldea, piensa en Sakura y en todos tus amigos. Salimos el jueves en la madrugada, si no llegas a la hora acordada, significa que decidiste quedarte. Te dejare para que lo pienses bien.- Fue lo ultimo que dijo y desapareció entre los grandes arboles.

Sarada cayo arrodillada en el pasto con las manos en sus ojos, no pudo contener mas las lagrimas, aquel próximo futuro en el que tiene que alejarse de las personas que ama, la atormenta, no quiere irse, no quiere dejar a su madre y… fue entonces cuando una imagen paso fugazmente por su cabeza.

-B-Boruto…-Las lagrimas siguieron cayendo por sus mejillas y su cabeza le daba vueltas, no quiere dejarlo, ni a el, ni a su madre, ni a la aldea, pero tiene que hacerlo, no puede permitir que la aldea corra riesgo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨ / ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

El cansado Boruto de 17 años, tomo aire y se tiro de espaldas contra su cama, soltando el aire con descanso.

-Que día tan agotador- dijo entre un suspiro- me pregunto donde estará Sarada…- Se pregunto a si mismo un tanto preocupado, después de todo llevan mas de un año de novios, pero al recordar lo fuerte que es, la anterior preocupación se desvaneció- Me hubiera gustado pasar un rato con ella hoy, después de todo el día estuvo muy lindo…- dijo y vio, aun acostado, por su ventana el sol ocultándose.

se mantuvo unos momentos observando aquel hermoso atardecer, pues un cielo como ese fue quien los cubrió el día que se confeso y sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos por Sarada. Mantuvo su mirada fija por unos momentos y un pequeño sonroje se mostró en sus mejillas, lo cual provoco que por vergüenza propia, se tapara la cara, aunque nadie estuviera para verlo. El de verdad es feliz a su lado. Cerro sus ojos por unos momentos y fue entonces cuando un ruido proveniente de la ventana lo hizo levantar y asomarse encontrando a su novia, quien le había tirado un pequeña piedra a la ventana. Le hizo señas de que la siguiera y salió corriendo y saltando entre los techos.

-¿Q-que? ¡Espera Sarada!- Sin pensarlo se tiro por la ventana y la siguió rápidamente.

Después de haber pasado por encima de varias casas, Sarada se metió al bosque y desapareció entre el, provocando que Boruto casi la perdiera de vista, el sol ya se había ocultado y la luz de la luna no ayudaba mucho, pero gracias al Byakugan, herencia de su madre, pudo encontrarla y seguirla nuevamente.

"¿Que se supone que es esto? ¿una carrera?"-Pensó con una media sonrisa en sus labios y se detuvo al ver que ella también lo hacia.

habían llegado a la cabaña, que quedaba un tanto alejada de la aldea donde habían llevado su relación de mas de un año. En esa pequeña cabaña, era donde habían compartido sus buenos y malos momentos, aquella cabaña había sido testigo de los primeros besos y caricias entre ellos aunque, Sarada nunca permitió dar el gran paso a la intimidad absoluta, por miedo de que su padre o alguien aparte de Mitsuki los descubriera , quien ya sabia todo.

Sarada entro a la pequeña cabaña sin voltearlo a ver y el la siguió sin desactivar su Byakugan, pues la única luz que los acompañaba era la luz de la luna. Sarada se quedo parada en la mitad de la habitación y el se acerco.

-Sarada…-Intento ponerle la mano en el hombro, pero ella se alejo aun sin darse la vuelta-¿Para que me trajiste acá?

Sarada se volteo y sus ojos se conectaron con los de el, aquella mirada roja lo había penetrado completamente, y no solo eso, si no que la luz de la luna le permitió observar lo hinchados que estaban, aquellos ojos color escarlata.

-Sarada que tie…-Fue interrumpido.

-Boruto me iré a una misión con mi padre-Dijo sin dejar de verlo.

-¿Que? pero… ¿cuando vuelves?- Pregunto dando unos pasos hacia ella, pero ella se alejaba a cada paso que el daba.

-No lo se, solo se que me iré el jueves.

-¡¿En tres dias?!- Pregunto aun sin poder creer lo que su novia le estaba diciendo.

-Si…-Bajo la cabeza y desactivo su Sharingan- Boruto tenemos que terminar…-Nuevamente lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos, pero ella se rehusa ha mostrarse débil y mas ante el.

-¿Que? pero ¿por que? ¡¿por que tenemos que terminar?! ¡¿por que te tienes que ir?!- Pregunto levantando la voz, aun sin poder creérselo y acercándose hasta dejarla contra la pared de la cabaña de madera, la tomo de los hombros-No me dejes por favor Sarada- Dijo con la voz decaída y desactivo su Byakugan.

-Lo siento Boruto, tengo que hacerlo, no pienso dejar que la aldea corra riesgo.

-¡¿Pero que demonios tienes que ir hacer tu por allá?!- La enfrento con lo ojos llorosos, levantando mas la voz y apretó mas de su agarre en sus brazos. La desesperación lo estaba consumiendo.

-¡No lo se, No lo se, yo tampoco se nada, mi padre solo me dijo que esto solo lo podemos hacer usuarios del Sharingan, el y yo somos los únicos que quedamos!-dijo enfadada, al borde de las lagrimas.

Boruto mantuvo por unos instantes sus ojos llorosos sobre los de ella, bajo su cabeza, la puso en el pecho de Sarada y suavizo su agarre.

-Entonces… ¿piensas terminar conmigo e irte?

-Boruto… de verdad lo sie…- fue interrumpida.

-No importa, entiendo, después de todo tienes que cuidar tu perfil, para poder ser Hokage- dijo y le dio la espalda secando sus lagrimas.

-¡No! E-estas equivocado yo no lo estoy haciendo por….-Fue interrumpida nuevamente.

-Ya Sarada, no tienes por que darme mas explicaciones- dijo girándose hacia ella-Yo estaré bien, te lo prometo- Y le mostró una sonrisa completamente falsa.

Sarada mantuvo sus ojos en el suelo.

-Entonces… ¿este es el adiós?- Pregunto bajando la cabeza-De verdad gracias por estar a mi lado, fui muy feliz-los ojos se le llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas ,pero no permitió que cayeran-Yo de verdad te amo, pensare en ti todos los días hasta que vuelvas… Así que... da lo mejor de ti.

Sarada apretó sus puños y no puedo responder nada, solo asintió y hizo lo posible por contener las lagrimas.

-Sarada ...

ante su llamado se obligo a levantar la cabeza-¿Hm?-fue lo único que salió de su boca.

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

Aquello la tomo por sorpresa, sus ojos se abrieron y las lagrimas contenidas bajaron por sus mejillas, al igual que las de Boruto. Tantos sentimientos disparados en un instante, provocaron que solo pudiera asentir.

Boruto se acerco a ella, quien se tapo la cara con ambas manos y la acerco a el, tras acogerla en sus brazos, ella empezó a sollozar en su pecho. Boruto de verdad había crecido esos años, tanto que ella le llega tan solo a los hombros. El la acogió con el mismo amor de cuando se encontraban en esa misma cabaña, para pasar tiempo juntos. Todos esos abrazos y caricias desde que habían iniciado su relación, pasaron por la mente de ambos.

Sarada quito sus manos de su cara y apretó su agarre en la espalda de Boruto. Tras estar unos instantes sin decir nada, Sarada subió su cabeza buscando los labios de el y el bajo su cabeza buscando los labios de ella, labios que se encontraron a mitad de camino y se acariciaron lentamente con ternura. Lo hacían tan cuidadosamente, como si la otra persona se pudiera romper como un cristal, si hacían algún tipo de movimiento brusco. Los besos se volvieron mas profundos y agresivos, como si necesitaran el uno del otro, cada uno tomaba bocanadas de aire cuando tenían la oportunidad y como si fuera una necesidad para vivir, buscaban los labios del otro apenas recobraban el aliento.

El cuerpo de Boruto se movió por si solo y aprisiono a Sarada contra la pared, paso sus manos por las caderas de ella, mientras ella cruzaba sus brazos entre su cuello. Boruto la tomo por los muslos y hizo que ella cruzara sus piernas en su cintura, usando la pared de apoyo. Sarada pudo sentir la parte intima de Boruto, provocando que una sensación completamente excitante, pasara por toda su columna vertebral y la hiciera morder el labio de Boruto bruscamente, pero el no se quejo. Al saborear la sangre de Boruto, que provenía de su labio inferior, paso la imagen de su padre por su cabeza y hizo que alejara sus labios de los de el.

-Bo-Boruto espe…- no pudo seguir pues el empezó a lamer su cuello-B-Boruto por favor espera…- le tomo la cara con las manos para que la viera.

-Sarada… por favor déjame al menos tenerte una vez…- dijo sin aliento, aun sin soltarla y posando su frente en el cuello de Sarada.-Por favor...

ella lo miro con tristeza, de verdad lo ama y no quiere dejarlo, pero tiene que hacerlo y antes de eso, va a entregarle a el, todo de ella. Lo tomo con ambas manos de las mejillas y unió nuevamente sus labios apasionadamente …

 _ **Continuara…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Boruto y Sarada_

 _Natasha Calderon_

 ** _Madures_**

-Sarada… por favor, déjame al menos tenerte una vez…- dijo sin aliento aun sin soltarla y posando su frente en el cuello de ella.-Por favor…

Ella lo miro con tristeza, de verdad lo ama y no quiere dejarlo, pero tiene que hacerlo y antes de eso, va a entregarle a el, todo de ella. Lo tomo con ambas manos de las mejillas y unió de nuevo sus labios apasionadamente. Boruto paso sus manos por los muslos de Sarada con desespero y su cuerpo se impulso un poco mas hacia adelante, provocando que Sarada se estremeciera al sentir la parte intima del rubio. Sarada paso sus manos por el cabello de Boruto, Boruto separo sus labios de los de ella, la vio con deseo y bajo sus labios a su cuello, donde pasmo una pequeña marca un poco mas arriba de su clavícula, mientras la presionaba mas a la pared, provocando que Sarada soltara un pequeño e inconsciente gemido y apretara su agarre en la espalda del rubio. Boruto sonrío de lado y volvió a presionar sus labios sobre los de Sarada. Los besos y caricias se prolongaron por varios minutos hasta que Boruto la tomo nuevamente de sus muslos y la llevo, sin dejar el acelerado beso, a la cama que quedaba en la esquina de aquella habitación.

Boruto paso sus manos por la pequeña cintura de Sarada y la tumbo con cuidado a la cama quedando encima de aquel delicado cuerpo, que tanto lo tentaba. Poso sus manos a los dos lados de su cabeza, para no aplastarla y una de sus piernas quedo entre las de Sarada. El largo cabello azabache de Sarada se esparció por la cama como una cascada, en la cual Boruto paso una de sus manos. Los labios de ambos se separaron para tomar aliento y sus ojos se encontraron apasionadamente, ambos se encontraban completamente agitados, sabían y deseaban lo que iba a pasar. Después de unos segundos, Boruto la beso nuevamente y fue desabotonando, entre caricias, la camiseta de Sarada, mientras ella degustaba de sus labios y pasaba sus manos por aquel cabello rubio.

Al momento que todos los botones de la camiseta de Sarada fueron desabotonados, Boruto la abrazo con dulzura, no quiere que se sienta incomoda, el quiere entregarse completamente a ella y demostrarle todo lo que siente y seguirá sintiendo por ella. Sarada le correspondió el abrazo y luego lo tomo de las mejillas para que la viera a los ojos, con la poca luz que les otorgaba la luna, pero el se rehusaba hacerlo, sentía que si la veía a los ojos, rompería en llanto nuevamente.

-Boruto…-Dijo para que la viera, pero el se seguía negando-Yo quiero hacer esto por que te amo- Soltó y los azules ojos de Boruto, se posaron en los de ella. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, pues eran pocas las ocaciones en las que ella le expresaba su cariño mediante palabras. Nunca le había hecho falta, pues una de las partes que mas le gustan de ella es su oculta timidez, pero de verdad le enternece escucharla decir eso de el.

-Sarada yo…- Dijo, pero sus ojos, los cuales reflejaban tristeza, se apartaron de los de ella. Sarada acerco sus labios a los de el- No tienes que decir nada… entiendo- Y lo beso nuevamente. Después de un momento, alejo sus labios de los de el y lo abrazo con dulzura. Boruto tomo aire y la beso lentamente mientas pasaba su mano derecha por su largo cabello.

Las caricias se prolongaron hasta que Boruto se deshizo de su propia camiseta, luego beso un momento los rosados labios de Sarada y fue bajando por su delgado cuello, dejando un camino de besos y provocando que la respiración de Sarada se agitara. Acaricio uno de sus senos haciéndola gemir y se excito aun mas. Sarada quiso seguir su juego y con un ágil moviendo, ambos quedaron sentados, pero ella sobre la intimidad del rubio, la cual, ya estaba un tanto dura y sobresaliente. Sarada lo observo coquetamente por un momento, paso delicadamente sus manos por el cuello de Boruto, provocando la reacción que esperaba en las mejillas de Boruto. Lo que acababa de hacer Sarada lo había tomado desprevenido, haciendo que Sarada sonriera con orgullo y con sus manos las cuales habían tocado suavemente el cuello desnudo de Boruto, lo acerco nuevamente a ella.

Boruto paso sus manos con desespero por la espalda de Sarada y al querer sentir mas de ella, deslizo la camiseta por los esbeltos brazos de Sarada, quien pasaba sus manos por el cuello, cabello y pecho del rubio, y a la ves disfrutaba sentir su intimidad sobre la de Boruto. Saber que su objetivo de provocarlo estaba funcionando, la hizo sonreír entre el beso.

Boruto degustaba ferozmente de los labios de Sarada, mientras pasaba sus manos por su fina espalda desnuda. Ya no podía controlarse, sabia que ella lo estaba provocando a propósito y iba hacer que se arrepintiera. Con su mano libre, Boruto, desabrocho y se deshizo por completo del brazier de Sarada. Dejo el beso al lado para contemplarla, pero ella intento cubrirse de la vergüenza, el no se lo permitió y la beso fijando sus ojos,sobre los de ella, quien pudo notar deseo en aquella azul mirada.

Al momento que ella dejo de forcejear, el paso su lengua, desde la clavícula desnuda de Sarada, hasta un poco mas abajo de su oreja haciendo que un inconsciente gemido, saliera de los rosados labios de Sarada y su cuerpo temblara. Deposito besos y caricias por su cuello. Luego la tomo por la espalda y la acostó besos y caricias pasaron por sus senos y abdomen, mientras ella se sentía débil ante el, al solo poder disfrutar y temblar por cada caricia que el le depositaba sobre su cuerpo. Paso lentamente sus manos por el cabello del rubio y su formida espalda desnuda.

Tras besar y degustar toda la parte superior del cuerpo de Sarada, la beso lenta y ferozmente con deseo, mientras sus manos pasaban por su pequeña cintura y bajaban de a poco su short. Sarada apretó su agarre en la espalda de Boruto, dejando la piel un tanto irritada, luego cruzo sus brazos en el cuello del rubio y lo beso con deseo. Ella lo deseaba y mucho, todas las caricias y besos que le había depositado Boruto en su cuerpo, lo habían puesto en su contra, no se sentía ella, lo deseaba tanto que dolía y su cuerpo se lo rogaba a gritos.

Boruto se deshizo de el short de Sarada y paso su miembro por la parte intima de Sarada, que aun estaba cubierta por su ropa interior, al igual que su miembro, el cual lo obstaculizaban sus bóxers y sus pantalones. Tras el roce de la parte intima de Boruto sobre la suya, Sarada mordió el labio inferior de Boruto y el sonrío de lado, sin dejar el beso, el cual parecía una pelea entre sus labios y lenguas.

El cuerpo de Sarada temblaba y sus pensamientos eran confusos, solo podía pensar en el y en todo lo que estaba haciendo sobre su cuerpo, el cual ya sentía muy caliente. Boruto bajo depositando besos por todo el cuerpo de Sarada, hasta en sus muslos muy cerca de su parte intima. Después de besar lenta y apasionadamente lo muslos y demás partes del cuerpo de Sarada, mientras ella gemía y apretaba su agarre en su rubio cabello, el nuevamente subió a sus labios y paso sus dedos por la parte intima de Sarada, la cual ya estaba un tanto húmeda.

Tras el tacto de los dedos del rubio en su parte intima, sus piernas se abrieron en señal de aceptación inconscientemente y un gemido ahogado por los labios de Boruto, salió de los suyos, haciendo que Boruto sonriera nuevamente satisfecho. Boruto la beso con desespero y deseo, el estaba esperando hasta el ultimo instante para que Sarada estuviera lista, pero ya se estaba sintiendo fuera de control, unos minutos mas y sentía, que no podría soportarlo, pero tiene que hacerlo ya que no quiere lastimarla. Aquel desespero disminuyo al momento que las manos de Sarada bajaron y se deshicieron del botón del pantalón del rubio, dandole la señal que el tanto había esperado.

Boruto dejo el beso por un momento para observar aquella cara sonrojada y tan pura que el amaba, para el aquella imagen era un deleite y se encontraba orgulloso de ser el único de poderla ver asi, Sarada de encontraba totalmente roja y semi desnuda, su largo cabello le cubría sus senos y sus manos gran parte de su sonrojada cara. No necesitaba mas en ese mundo ya que ella es el centro de el.

-De..deja de verme a…

-De verdad te amo tanto Sarada-dijo interrumpiéndola, con un acento en el cual parecía que ni el conociera la inmensidad de ese sentimiento y su ojos reflejaron nuevamente tristeza, al recordar que la perdería por no sabe cuantos años y con el riesgo de nunca mas verla si algo sale mal en la misión.

-Boruto…- Dijo suave y lo tomo de las mejillas para que la viera a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban calides- Yo también te amo mucho y se que este sentimiento no cambiara.

Tras las palabras de su amada sus ojos se humedecieron pero el no dejo que aquellas lagrimas cayeran y la abrazo con fuerza. Sarada se aferro a su espalda y después de unos momentos sus ojos se volvieron a encontrar al igual que sus labios.

Boruto se deshizo entre besos y caricias de la ultima prenda de ambos, dejo el beso y la abrazo por el cuello, mientras entraba cuidadosamente en ella. Sarada gimió y apretó su agarre en la espalda y el cabello de Boruto. Al momento de estar completamente adentro de ella se sintió estrecho por lo que se movió lentamente para no lastimarla. Tras estar un tanto mas libre empezó a moverse mas dentro de ella y la beso nuevamente comprimiendo uno de los gemidos de la azabache. Ambos cuerpos temblaban por el placer que le daba el otro.

Boruto alejo sus labios de los de ella y la abrazo con fuerza posando su frente en la curva del cuello de Sarada mientras se seguía moviendo, Sarada lo acogió entre sus brazos y cerro los ojos. Ambos deseaban poder quedarse ahí para siempre, pues era su mundo y eran solo ellos dos.

Sarada gimio ante un movimiento de Boruto y el sobrio satisfecho aun con su cara escondida entre la piel desnuda su amada, no quería soltarla, sentía que si lo hacia se desvanecería entre sus propias manos como si todo aquello hubiera sido una ilusión, pero aquel frío pensamiento desapareció cuando las cálidas manos de Sarada, lo tomaron por las mejillas y junto sus labios con los de ella. tras aquel cálido beso los movimientos se tornaron mas rápidos y necesario, siendo la brillante luna el único testigo de todo aquello.

…../…

Sarada abrió sus ojos lentamente y se encontró con una linda mañana, su esbelto cuerpo había sido cubierto por una manta blanca y su ropa se encontraba tirada en el piso, paso sus ojos por el desnudo pecho sobre el que estaba dormida y se encontró a un profundo Boruto, Sarada sonrío con dulzura y poso su cabeza nuevamente sobre aquel tibio pecho. Después de estar un rato pensando el muchas cosas, se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a Boruto y se puso su ropa.

Sarada observo por unos minutos al profundo rubio con ternura y salió silenciosamente de la cabaña. Observo el cielo azul y los acontecimientos de la noche anterior pasaron por su cabeza, provocando que sintiera una punzada en el corazón, todo aquello había sido la despedida y se sentía satisfecha de eso, o eso quería hacerse pensar, pero su interior le mostró otra cosa al sentir como lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, en verdad no quería que todo acabara así, quería estar junto a el todo el tiempo y mas desde lo que había pasado anoche pero ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a retractarse.

Paso el bosque y miro el sol para darse cuenta que eran aproximadamente las 6:40 AM, al llegar a su hermosa aldea la contemplo por un momento y luego salto entre los techos de las casas hasta llegar a la suya, a la cual entro por la ventana de su cuarto, pues la noche anterior se había despedido de su madre con la excusa de que se iba acostar y cerro su cuarto con seguro para que su madre no se diera cuenta de su ausencia. Se tiro a su cama de espaldas y suspiro, nuevamente la noche anterior paso por sus ojos y otros momento que había pasado con Boruto provocando que lagrimas se asomaran por sus ojos, pero agito su cabeza y se sentó en su cama.

-Debo de dejar de pensar en eso, ya tome una decisión- se dijo a si misma, salió de su cuarto a tomar un baño y iniciar su día.

aquel día soleado lo paso junto a su madre y su mejor amiga, Chocho, quien había sentido a su amiga un poco diferente, pero prefirió no preguntar, pues sabia que Sarada no le diría nada.

-Oye Sarada- Dijo Chocho, mientras Sakura entraba a la tienda de flores de la madre de Inojin y ellas la esperaban ahí.

-¿Si? Chocho.

-Inojin, Shikadai y Mitsuki, me dijeron que mañana te llevara a la cascada que queda fuera de la aldea ya que te quieren hacer una despedida.

-¿En serio esos flojos se pusieron a organizar algo así?- Dijo riendo un poco- Claro que iremos, ¿a que hora es?- Pregunto un tanto nerviosa al recordar que probablemente ahí estaría su novio o ya ¿exnovio?.

su compañera la observo un momento ante aquel extraño cambio en su cara y luego hablo- A las 4:00 PM, o Dios tengo hambre ya quiero que sea mañana, a se me olvido decirte que haremos un picnic, nos bañaremos en el rio, así que lleva vestido de baño debajo de tu ropa, y en la noche nos acostaremos a ver las estrellas, ya que a ti te encanta ese pasatiempo.

Sarada se sonrojo un poco y rio- Muchas gracias de verdad Chocho.

-No me agradezcas a mi, agradécele a Inojin el fue quien lo planeo, recuerda que aun le gustas- dijo bostezando sin importancia de lo que acababa de decir- Aghhh de verdad que tengo hambre tendré que comerme mis papas- dijo destapando el paquete de papas, que tenia guardado hace un rato, mientras que las mejillas de Sarada ardían.

-¡Deja de decir que le gusto!- le grito sonrojada lo cual hizo reír a su amiga.- Eso paso hace mucho.

su amiga rio y luego hablo- Si, su confesión paso aproximadamente hace un año, pero eso no significa que sus sentimientos hayan desaparecido para el, como hicieron para ti.- Dijo sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras habían sido un poco duras.

las palabras de su amiga la hicieron sentir mal por un momento, era cierto, hace un año el se había confesado a ella, pero ella no pudo corresponder a sus sentimientos, pues en esos momentos los sentimientos de ella estaban floreciendo hacia Boruto, pero eso y que su amistad no hubiera sido arruinada no significaba que al igual que ella, el ya la hubiera olvidad. Su cabeza le dio vueltas por un momento y se sintió culpable, pero su compañera la saco de aquel trance al jalarla del brazo.

-Lo siento señora Sakura, pero tengo mucha hambre, así que nosotras nos vamos a un restaurante- dijo y se llevo arrastras a la azabache.

El dia paso y la noche llego. Sarada se encontraba acostada en su cama viendo el techo y pensando en lo que le había dicho su amiga, ella había sido muy cruel negando los sentimientos de su amigo sin saber en verdad el que siente. No quiere estar con el de la forma en la que lo esta o estuvo con Boruto, pero se dio cuenta de lo cruel que fue al pensar que podía decir que el ya no la quiere sin saber el que siente. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto dejo el pensamiento descartado y se dijo que al día siguiente tendría que actuar normal frente su amigo, pues el hará lo mismo, así como lo a hecho todo este tiempo. Al poder sentir sueño después de haberse partido la cabeza con el asunto de su amigo, llego el recuerdo de Boruto, aun no sabe como reaccionar si el llega a estar en aquella despedida, había planeado no toparse con el, pues las cosas serian mas difíciles. Tras pensar unos minutos en aquello sus ojos se cerraron y se dijo a si misma que pase lo que pase, ella puede controlarlo.

Al día siguiente paso la mañana con madre y extrañando la presencia de su padre, quien no había aparecido desde la conversación que tuvieron en el bosque.

-Sarada- La llamo su madre sonriéndole. Ambas se encontraban caminando por la plaza de la aldea después de un delicioso desayuno que tomaron, en un humilde restaurante.

-¿Si? Madre.

-Naruto quiere hablar contigo.

-¿E…El Septimo?- Pregunto un tanto sorprendida ya que lo admira mucho- ¿De que?

-Pues si vas lo sabrás- Le acaricio la cabeza- Dijo que te esperaba en el Ichiraku Ramen a las 12:00 PM, así que deberías ir ya, pues ya faltan 5 minutos para esa hora- Dijo riendo mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-¡¿QUE?! ¡MAMÁ! ¡¿PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES!? SHANNARO- Le grito enojada.

-Jejeje, lo siento cariño acabo de recordarlo- dijo aun rascándose la nuca.

-AHHHH, esta bien nos vemos mas tarde- le dijo y salió corriendo al lugar que le había dicho su madre.

Al llegar observo el lugar por un momento y recordó varios momentos que había pasado con Boruto ahí, suspiro y corrió las pequeñas cortinas para entrar- Buenas tardes- dijo con educación y busco al Séptimo.

-¡Buenas tardes!- Saludo el Chef alegremente.

-Buenas tardes, Sarada- La saludo el Séptimo, quien estaba sentado en la esquina derecha del restaurante.

Sarada se acerco a el e hizo una reverencia-Buenas tardes Septimo- Provocando que el se sonrojara un poco.

-No seas tan educada conmigo, sabes que puedes solo llamarme Naruto-Se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía con las mejillas un tanto rojas.

-Esta bien- dijo inexpresiva como su padre- Naruto.

-Por favor siéntate y pide lo que quieras, yo invito- dijo golpeando el haciendo a su lado. Ahora que prestaba atención aparte de ellos dos y el Chef no habían mas personas en aquel lugar.

Sarada se sentó al lado de Naruto y se sintió nerviosa al sentir su mirada y su sonrisa sobre ella, de verdad se parece mucho a Boruto.

-Te has puesto muy linda Sarada- le sonrío nuevamente- No te pareces nada al idiota de tu padre, esta claro que sacaste todo de Sakura.- dijo recordando su amor de niñez hacia aquella mujer y su amistad con el nombrado idiota.

Sarada rió ante el comentario, un tanto infantil, del adulto a su lado.

Naruto rió y se rasco la nuca, era un tanto difícil para el hablar con ella, pues tenia un gran parecido de personalidad con su padre, el cual lo dejaba sin palabras.

-Y… ¿Que quieres pedir? Sarada.

-Mmmm- se tomo la barbilla y vio el menú por un momento- Quiero un ramen por favor.

-Bien, ¡Viejo dos ramens por favor!- le grito al Chef

-¡Bien, dos ramens en un minuto!- le respondió el Chef alegremente, era notorio que tenían un tipo de relación desde hace tiempo.

-Bien- dijo y se quedo callado un momento viendo a Sarada quien permanecía callada con la cabeza un poco baja-Mmm… Bueno y… ¿Que te dijo tu madre para que vinieras?

-Me dijo que viniera, ya que quieres hablar conmigo.

-Si, es cierto. Y… ¿sabes de que quiero hablar contigo?- le pregunto, cosa que ella negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues queria hablar contigo de la misión a la que iras con tu padre.- dijo sin quitarle la mirada de encima cosa que la ponía un tanto nerviosa.

-El idiota me hablo sobre ello hace poco e intente que no te dijera nada, pero el tiene razón, necesitamos que tu vayas con el. No queremos forzarte y mucho menos yo, a tu edad nosotros tuvimos ese tipo de problemas a menudo, pues como sabes en ese tiempo había una rivalidad entre las aldeas y algunos clanes dentro de ella, pero ahora es diferente ustedes no están preparados para es…- Fue interrumpido por Sarada

-Lo siento Séptimo, pero estas equivocado, no quiero ser arrogante pero soy diferente a los demás, se que ahora hay paz y todos son felices, pero ¿recuerdas el incidente cuando yo tenia aproximadamente unos 11 años, que quería conocer a mi padre y aparecieron unos tipos que querían asesinarnos?, tras este acontecimiento, la ausencia de mi padre en mi niñez y…- Bajo la cabeza por un momento-Otros acontecimientos, me di cuenta que la "Paz" se puede destruir en cualquier momento-Naruto la observo por un momento y vio que en los negros ojos de Sarada se reflejaban una inmensa tristeza. El sabia y entendía a que se refería con "Otros acontecimientos" por lo que la siguió escuchando atentamente- Yo no estoy entre los que tu has mantenido con el pensamiento de paz, no digo que eso este mal, pero tu mismo sabes que la Paz absoluta no existe, en cualquier momento se puede desvanecer y los habitantes de Konoha no estarán preparados para esto, ya que no a habido un entrenamiento duro a como era antes, tan solo compara mis exámenes Chunin con los tuyos.

El rubio lo pensó por un momento, se encontraba realmente sorprendido ante la madurez de aquella chica de 16 años, por lo que respondió seriamente- El reglamento lo cambiamos, ya que era muy estricto y habían posibilidades de muerte.

-Exacto a eso quiero llegar, entiendo que quieras proteger a los habitantes y que no pasen por lo que tu generación paso, pero en el momento que se arme una 5 guerra, cosa espero nunca pase, nuestra aldea no estará lista mentalmente, y aunque estén tu, mi padre y los demás Kages, no será suficiente para defender a todas la personas- Lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

Naruto cerro los ojos y suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa- Retiro lo dicho, también te pareces mucho a tu padre.-Sarada se sonrojo un poco, de verdad le gustaba que la compraran con su padre- Tienes razón, e estado haciendo las cosas mal- Dijo un tanto decepcionado.

-¡No! no me mal entiendas no quise decir eso solo…- Fue interrumpida por la risa de Naruto.

-No te preocupes yo entiendo a que quieres llegar- Le acaricio el cabello- sigue con lo que me querías decir- le sonrío.

-En fin, a lo que quiero llegar es a que yo estoy lista para esto, yo tome la decisión, ni tu, ni papá me forzaron así que no te preocupes- Dijo tomando su plato de ramen que acababa de llegar, al igual que lo había hecho Naruto.

Tras comer su ramen en silencio la conversación continuo, pero esta vez se centro en temas de la misión, conversación la cual duro dos horas y media, teniendo como resultado a una Sarada satisfecha de haber compartido tiempo, con aquella persona que tanto admiraba. Ambos salieron del pequeño restaurante y se quedaron parados uno enfrente del otro.

-Sarada, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a un lugar? en nuestra conversación me acorde de algo de lo que e querido hablar contigo hace mucho tiempo-Dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Claro-Le respondió con una sonrisa y lo siguió.Ambos caminaron el uno al lado del otro en silencio y cuando llegaron al lugar que la quería llevar el rubio, la cabeza le dio vueltas, pues era un lugar el cual le traía tormentosos recuerdos por lo que al momento que Naruto entro y camino a un lugar que ella muy bien conocía, se quedo inmóvil.

-A el te referías cuando me dijiste "Otros acontecimientos"¿cierto?- Le dijo suave, con las manos en los bolsillos y ella pudo divisar tristeza en sus azules ojos. Una brisa paso entre ambos haciendo mover sus ropas y cabello. Ella se acerco lentamente y se hizo a su lado.

-Si, a el me refería- Dijo y leyó el nombre que estaba en la tumba frente a ambos "Hatake Kakashi".

 ** _Continuara…_**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Boruto y Sarada_

 _Natasha Calderon_

 **Pasado**

Una pequeña Sarada de 13 años, se encontraba un tanto asombrada, al ver a su padre sentado en el sofá de su pequeña sala. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la ultima vez que se habían encontrado, por lo que se sentía realmente feliz al verlo de nuevo.

-Hola Sarada.- Se paro y se acerco a ella.- ¿Como has estado?.- Le acaricio la cabeza.

-Papá ¿que haces acá?.-Pregunto un tanto nerviosa ante la cercanía de su padre.

-¿Tan malo es que venga de vez en cuando?.-Dijo Sakura, quien se asomo por la cocina, con una gran sonrisa.

-No, es solo que… pues, papá nunca esta en la aldea.

-Pues vete acostumbrando, porque estaré viniendo mas seguido.- Le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y se sentó nuevamente.

-Esta bien…- Se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado.

Sakura salió de la cocina con dos tazas de Café, le entrego una a su esposo y se sentó al lado de Sarada a beberse el suyo.

-¿Ya le dijiste?.- Le pregunto Sakura a Sasuke, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-¿Decirme que, mamá?.- Pregunto un tanto incomoda, en medio de ellos dos.

-Que tu madre y yo iremos a una misión por un tiempo, por lo que tendrás que quedarte unos días en la casa de Kakashi.

-¿En la casa del tío Kakashi?, ¿De que trata la misión?.

Sasuke la miro por unos momentos a los ojos cosa que la intimido y la hizo bajar la mirada. Sarada amaba intentar interpretar la cara de las demás personas y saber en que están pensando, pero con el era totalmente imposible.

-¿Recuerdas los hombres que nos atacaron hace unos años, la vez que nos conocimos?.- Le pregunto tranquilo tomando un poco mas de su café.

-Si.

-Pues tengo el presentimiento de que hay alguien mas detrás de eso, por lo que Naruto nos encargo esta misión.

Sarada permaneció callada por unos segundos.

-No te preocupes, no es nada riesgoso estaremos aquí en un par de días.-Le aseguro su madre.

Sarada miro a su madre y asintió.- ¿Cuando se van?.

-Mañana en la tarde.- Le respondió su padre.

-Esta bien, iré a mi cuarto a hacer la tarea.

-Esta bien cariño, te llamare para la cena.

-Gracias mamá.-Dijo subiendo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

-Se lo tomo mejor de lo que pensé.- Dijo Sasuke, dejando su taza de café vacía sobre la mesa frente a el.

-Lastimosamente, ella es igual que tu y se guarda todo a si misma, pero si la conocieras un poco mejor, te darías cuenta que en verdad esta preocupada.- Le dijo su esposa con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Como que lastimosamente?.- Bufo Sasuke.

Sakura río.-Sabes que esa parte tuya no es una de las mejores y en el pasado nos causo muchos problemas.

Sasuke se cruzo de brazos y Sakura aun con una sonrisa se acerco un poco mas a el.

-Esta bien, hablare con ella, pero mas tarde.- Se rindió y su esposa le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

Ante aquella tierna cara que tanto ama y extrañaba. Sus manos se movieron por si solas, tomaron por las mejillas a Sakura y hicieron que la cara de ambos se acercaran, al punto de que sus labios se juntaran.

Aquel beso tomo por sorpresa a Sakura, por lo que al principio no pudo corresponderlo, pero tras sentir que Sasuke la abraza por la espalda, ella hace lo mismo y corresponde al beso lenta y apasionadamente.

Después de besarse por unos momentos, Sasuke la alejo un poco de si mismo y unió sus frentes.

-Ni siquiera se de que se preocupa, tu eres fuerte para defenderte sola y si ocurre algo yo te protegeré.- Dijo dejándose llevar por el momento, pero al ver la sonrojada cara de su esposa y pensar en lo que acababa de decir, su cara se torno de la misma forma.

-¡ERES TAN TIERNO CUANDO DICES ESA CLASE DE COSAS!.-Grito Sakura, totalmente emocionada y se le tiro encima a abrazarlo haciendo que el quede acostado en el sofá y ella sobre el.

-Sakura… por favor quítate.- Dijo sin poder evitar su propio sonroje.

…./…..

Tras la cena, Sarada volvió a su cuarto y se acostó boca abajo abrazando su almohada, cerro los ojos por un momento pensando en la partida de sus padres y el tocar de la puerta la hizo levantar.

-Sarada, ¿puedo seguir?.-Le pregunto su padre tras la puerta.

-Si, sigue papá.-Tras su repuesta, Sasuke ingreso a la habitación y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Que pasa papá?.

-¿Estas bien conque tu madre y yo vayamos a la misión?.-Le pregunto directo.

-Si, claro no importa, de todas maneras estaré con el tío Kakashi. ¿Por que preguntas?.-Dijo con curiosidad.

-Te mirabas un tanto preocupada cuando te hable de ello.-La miro fijo, mirada que ella no pudo soportar y inclino un poco la cabeza.-Pero, si tu dices que estas bien con eso, es porque es cierto.-Se levanto de la cama con intenciones de salir del cuarto, pero Sarada lo tomo nerviosamente de la manga de la camisa, donde se presenciaba la ausencia de su brazo.

Sasuke la observo por un momento y se conmovió al verse a si mismo cuando era pequeño.-Sarada.-Se sentó nuevamente y le acaricio la cabeza.-Todo estará bien, tu misma sabes de lo que es capas tu madre y te prometo que si algo llega a salir mal, mi prioridad será Sakura.

Sarada lo vio a los ojos y al darse cuenta de lo serio que hablaba sobre el tema, soltó la manga de su padre y asintió.

…/….

Después de la pequeña conversación con su padre. Sarada se sintió un poco mas segura ante la partida de sus padres y empezó a alistar su maleta, para los días que estaría fuera de casa.

Al día siguiente, se despidió junto al Séptimo y su tío Kakashi, de sus padres.

-Espero les vaya bien a esos tortolitos.-Dijo el Séptimo junto a Sarada y Kakashi, viendo la espalda de sus dos amigos alejarse.

-Si claro, se nota que estas que revientas de la rabia por no poder ir con ellos.-Se le burlo su maestro.

-¡Ahhh! si, es tan frustrante solo poder salir en situaciones extremas, las cuales nunca aparecen últimamente.-Dijo rascándose la nuca por lo que Sarada rió, ante el comportamiento infantil del Rubio.

Naruto la vio de reojo y sonrío, se acerco un poco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza.-Por favor te encargo que cuides bien de ella.- Dijo y se acerco a Kakashi, por lo que Sarada noto que algo extraño estaba pasando.

-Si si si, señor Hokage.-Se le burlo nuevamente.

-Al menos tomame una vez en serio.-Ambos sonrieron y se chocaron los puños.

-Quédate tranquilo, yo cuidare apropiadamente de ella.

-Gracias, de verdad te lo encargo. Nos vemos luego.- Se despidió de su maestro y se acerco a Sarada.-Nos vemos luego.-Le acaricio nuevamente la cabeza y ella hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hasta luego, señor Hokage.

Naruto se abochorno y se rasco la nuca.- Ya te e dicho muchas veces que solo me llames Naruto.-Se rió al igual que su maestro.-No te preocupes por tus padres, volverán pronto.-Dijo y le sonrío con los ojos cerrados a lo que ella asintió.

…../…

Cuando ambos llegaron a la gran casa, de arquitectura japonesa antigua. Kakashi le indico su cuarto y le dijo que la llamaría cuando la cena estuviera lista, pues ya eran las 5:30 pm, la partida de sus padres había demorado mas de lo normal.

Tras organizar sus cosas adecuadamente, se sentó en la cama, En la cual cabrían 4 de ella misma y observo fascinada aquella habitación en la que se encontraba. De verdad le gustaba la arquitectura antigua, pues, ante las varias destrucciones en el pasado sobre la aldea, se encontraban pocas de esa arquitectura que ella tanto amaba.

Camino un poco por la habitación y salió por el ventanal del balcón, el cual daba al patio verdoso y sin darse cuenta se imagino a sus padres junto a el Hokage, de su misma edad y su tío mas joven. Hablando pacíficamente antes de que el Hokage hiciera algo que irritara a su padre y su madre tuviera que regañarlos para que dejaran aquella estúpida rivalidad por todo, mientras su tío, solo se rascaba la nuca al ver su "unido grupo". Así como ha escuchado en todos los relatos que le han compartido su madre y su tío. Aquello la hizo reír y se adentro nuevamente al cuarto, al escuchar el llamado de su tío, para que le ayudara en algo.

Al ayudar a su tío a terminar la cena. Organizo la mesa y ambos se sentaron pacíficamente a comer, la casera cena que había preparado su tío. Ambos se encontraban en silencio, aunque ella confiara mucho y quisiera mucho a su tío, para ella era algo difícil comunicarse con las personas, por lo que siempre esperaba a que esa otra persona rompiera el hielo. Cosa la cual su tío sabia perfectamente y empezó la conversación.

-¿Como te ha ido en la academia?, ¿Has hecho amigos?.

-Pues.. tengo a Chocho, a Mitsuki y… a Boruto, aunque algunas veces me irrite con su terquedad.- Dijo frunciendo el ceño, cosa la cual hizo reír a su tío, al darse cuenta de lo parecida que era su relación con Boruto, a la de su padre y Naruto.

-¿Y tu tío? ¿Que haces ahora que no eres Hokage?.- Le pregunto dejando a un lado su plato vacío.

-Pues no mucho, aunque me siento un poco mejor dejándole las cosas a Naruto. El lo esta esperando hace mucho, mientras yo solo lo hice por el sueño de un viejo amigo.

-¿Quien es?. -Pregunto la pequeña.

-Es una larga historia, pero digamos que al principio me pasaba lo que le pasaba a tu padre con Naruto, o mejor dicho, lo que a ti te pasa con Boruto.- Dijo recordando a su viejo amigo.

-El hacia parte de tu clan.-Al escuchar eso, Sarada entendió que ya no estaba vivo, lo cual la hizo bajar la cabeza un poco, sintiéndose culpable al preguntar sobre el tema.-Siempre hacia estupideces, pero la verdad es que, fue el quien me enseño el verdadero significado de los amigos y me salvo muchas veces.

Sarada iba a preguntar algo mas, pero el romper de las tejas en el segundo piso los alerto y se levantaron de la mesa. Escucharon lentos pasos sobre ellos, por lo que se pusieron a la ofensiva y se dieron cuenta, que al momento del golpe sobre el techo, todas las luces de la casa se apagaron.

-Sarada, por favor escúchame con atención, escóndete mientras yo veo quien es el intruso y no te atrevas a salir independiente mente de lo que escuches.-Ante la seriedad de su tío, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y los dos se separaron.

Sarada abrió la puerta de la sala para buscar donde esconderse, pero al arrastrar la puerta a un lado, un hombre de ropas negras con unos ojos color escarlata, se encontraba delante de ella observándola. Sarada intento estamparle una patada, la cual el hombre esquivo y se la devolvió. Sarada salto sobre la pierna del enemigo y le estampo un fuerte puño,hanciendolo retroceder un poco, Sarada se acerco velozmente y le mando nuevamente una patada, pero el sujeto la tomo de la pierna y la lanzo contra la pared . En ese diminuto instante, antes de que su cuerpo compactara con la pared, Sarada le lanzo unas shurikens con hilos los cuales se hicieron alrededor del cuello del intruso y al momento que Sarada impacto y atravesó la pared, por la extraordinaria fuerza que la había mandado anteriormente, jalo con sus brazos los hilos y lo ahorco, pero al ver como se desvaneció en un humo blanco se dio cuenta que era un clon de sombra.

Sarada se levanto rápidamente evitando el dolor y se limpio la sangre que se resbalaba por su boca, activo su sharingan y diviso a un nuevo enemigo, quien ya no era solo uno, si no que tres. No sabia como pasar entre ellos y si ellos eran quienes estaban combatiendo con ella, no le cabía en la cabeza cuantos estaban contra su tío. Tras pensar un poco las cosas se puso en pose de pelea a esperar a que ellos se acercaran y después hacer una grieta para escapar, pero pudo escuchar una conversación entre los intrusos.

-¿Que hacemos con el otro?.-Escucho una voz carrasposa

-Diviértanse cuanto quieran con el.- Fue entonces cuando Sarada se giro y recibió una patada en el estomago que la dejo en el piso sin aire.-Solo nos interesa ella.-Dijo quien acababa de aparecer tras ella.

Sarada respiro hondo unas cuantas veces y se paro ante quien la acababa de patear.-Solo ríndete niñita.-Sarada se agacho un poco esperando a que se acercara a ella y al momento de ver sus pies delante de ella, le estampo un cabezazo, el cual lo tomo desprevenido creando una grieta para dejar un clon de sombra y saltar al balcón a buscar a su tío.

Al momento de encontrarlo, habían 5 enemigos al rededor de su tío, quien no se encontraba en las mejores situaciones. Por su sharingan pudo denotar que ya había gastado mucho chakara y varias partes de su cuerpo habían sido apuñaladas.

Sarada sabiendo que no iba a ser de mucha ayuda, salto al lado de su tío y apoyo su espalda contra la de el y antes de que le gritara que hullera, le informo la situación del primer piso.

-Así que somos 2 contra 8.-Rio entre la angustia.

-Recuerden no lastimar mucho a la niña, es a ella a quien necesitamos.-Dijo uno de los 5 que los rodeaban.

Sarada aun no entendía porque la querían a ella, pero no pensaba dejar a su tío, quien paso sus dedos por la espalda de la pequeña y le escribió unas coordenadas las cuales entendió a la perfección.

Kakashi tiro unas bombas de humo y Sarada con la ayuda de su sharingan los hizo caer al enterrarle sus shurikens en las piernas, pero lo que paso al impactar con las piernas de cada uno, los asombro a ambos. Se habían esfumado en una pequeña explosión blanca, significando que solo eran unos clones de sombra.

-¡Sarada!.- Le grito su tío al divisar una explosión detrás de ella y a alguien quien la tomo con fuerza por el cuello, la acerco a el y la apuñalo por la espalda evitando cualquier órgano importante.

-Vaya espectáculo el que me has dado.-Dijo el nuevo aparecido tirando a Sarada enfrente de el.-No pensé que me iban a dar tanto alboroto, pero aveces las cosas no se dan como uno piensa.

Kakashi se giro y vio como nuevamente unos hombres de ropas negras los rodeaban.-¿Quieres hacer esto mas difícil? Sexto Hokage.-Dijo el que había apuñalado a Sarada y quien al parecer era el líder.

Sarada se arrodillo con su mano sobre su herida y se fijo en quien hablaba. Iba con las mismas ropas que los demás la diferencia era que su cara no estaba totalmente oculta, pudiéndose ver su cabello blanco y sus exageradas cicatrices en la cara.

-¿Quien eres? y ¿que quieres?.-Pregunto Kakashi buscando una manera de salir de aquel aprieto.

-No necesitas saber quien soy y la quiero a ella,¿me dejaras llevármela sin entrometerte?.

Tras analizar las cosas rápidamente Kakashi lanzo 4 shurikens hacia el líder pero no le dieron solo le pasaron por el lado, cosa que hizo reír al líder. -¿Tan desesperado estas que no puedes ni apuntar bien?.- pero para su sorpresa Kakashi apareció tras el y apretó con fuerza las cuerdas a su alrededor.

Gracias por darme una grieta. Si tu eres el líder, ellos desaparecerán tras tu muerte, ¡Chidori!.- Grito y atravesó con su mano izquierda, la cual brillaba con destellos azules, al enemigo pero se sorprendió al verlo desvanecer en sus manos como cualquier otro clon de sombra.

-Siento darte una esperanza,pero, ¿quieres que te diga algo? el verdadero no esta entre nosotros, así que no te preocupes en buscarlo. Ya me canse de jugar al gato y el ratón, chicos acabemos con esto.-Dijo otro con la misma apariencia del que acababa de desaparecer entre los brazos de Kakashi, pero ahora se encontraba parado en el techo. Ante la orden de el, las 8 personas alrededor de Kakashi se lanzaron sobre el, dejando a Sarada a un lado. Tras patadas, puños, shurikens y jutsus, Kakashi se fue deshaciendo de uno en uno, pero inexplicablemente entre mas mataba, mas aparecían.

Tras hacer explotar el segundo piso de su propia casa, tomo a Sarada y salto al patio para huir de aquel lugar,pero fue detenido por mas de esos mismos sujetos y quien tenia la apariencia de jefe, tomo a Sarada nuevamente del cuello.

-Dime Sexto, ¿que prefieres, que la asesine en este momento frente a ti y después te asesinemos a ti? o ¿que simplemente mueras tu y ella se vaya con nosotros?.- Tras estas palabras, Sarada intento soltarse del agarre de ese tipo, pero le fue inútil, ya había perdido mucha sangre y su cuerpo no le respondía.

Kakashi se mordió el dedo y invoco a sus perros, los cuales atacaron a los distintos enemigos,seguían siendo solo clones, pero tras una grieta, uno de los perro salió del caos y fue a cumplir la rápida misión que le dio su invocador.

Kakashi se teletransporto detrás del líder y le puso una de sus shurikens en el cuello.-¿De donde sacas tanta fuerza hombre?.- dijo y desapareció al momento que la shuriken compacto en su cuello. Kakashi tomo a Sarada entre sus brazos y busco donde aparecería nuevamente aquel hombre.

-Bueno, ya me canse de todo este alboroto.-Se escucho el grito arriba de ellos. Era el mismo tipo, flotando unos 4 metros sobre la pelea de los perros contra los clones y Kakashi intentando ayudar a Sarada con su herida.-No me importa si la niña muere o no.-Movió sus manos rápidamente y gritó.- ¡Jutsu Fuego De Dragon!.

Fue entonces cuando Sarada pudo divisar una gran llamarada, que se acercaba a ellos, cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto del fuego sobre ella, pero nunca llego y al abrir los ojos se encontró a su tío abrazándola. Al momento que las llamas dejaron de caer, Kakashi se alejo un poco de ella y la vio con una cara, la cual no podía ocultar el dolor.

-E…¿Estas bien Sarada?.-Pregunto con sus ultimas fuerzas.

-¡Ya solo muérete!.- Y una gran espada atravesó el pecho de Kakashi y estuvo a centímetros de tocar el de Sarada, quien ante todo aquello no podía reaccionar.

-N…no te preo….preocupes Sarada.-Sangre empezó a salir por la boca de Kakashi y cayeron unas calientes gotas sobre el cuello de Sarada.-Todo estará bien, y…ya llegaran refuerzos, p…pero lo siento, no creo poder aguantar mas.

Kakashi se desplomo al lado de ella y ella pudo ver todo aquel caos. La casa de su tío estaba en llamas y quien estaba enfrente de ella, se acercaba lentamente aplaudiendo, con muchos mas enemigos siguiéndolo.-Vaya que hombre tan difícil de asesinar.

Sarada ya no sentía dolor en su herida. No sabia lo que estaba pasando, solo sintió como una fuerza pasaba por todo su cuerpo y se acumulaba en sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, unas llamas negras incendiaron a todos los enemigos frente a ella, mientras sentía como unas largas lagrimas de sangre caliente, se bajaban por sus mejillas.

-Así que al fin has despertado tu verdadero poder.-Dijo el líder siendo consumido por las negras llamas.-Al parecer todo salió acorde al plan.

Tras aquellas palabras, Sarada soltó un grito desgarrador y las llamas se aumentaron. Sus ojos se habían convertido en un tipo de mar rojo, con un sol negro alrededor de su pupila.-Nos veremos pronto, Sarada.-Dijo el líder y desapareció junto a los demás enemigos entre las llamas.

Sarada se arrastro hacia el cuerpo de su tío y lloro desconsoladamente junto a el. Tras unos minutos su padre y su madre llegaron mediante un portal que creo su padre y el Séptimo llegaba corriendo de entre la aldea, encontrándose con Sarada tirada llorando junto el cuerpo de su viejo maestro.

Sakura se tapo la boca y se intento acercar a su hija para curarla, pero su esposo la detuvo y se acerco el.

-Sarada, cálmate.-le dijo suave acercándose a ella.

-¡CALLATE!.-Lo vio como un enemigo que la quería alejar de su tío y sus ojos actuaron por si solos, encendiendo a Sasuke entre esas extrañas llamas negras, pero el se defendió con el brazo del Susano.

-¿Despertaste el Magekio Sharingan?.- Pregunto intentando parecer calmado, pero la verdad, era que todo aquello lo tenia sorprendido.-Sarada, cálmate o le harás daño a tu madre.

Sarada al ver a su madre sollozando tras su padre, salió de aquel transe que la había consumido y sus sangrientos ojos volvieron a su color azabache. Tras canalizar tanto poder, su cuerpo decayó, pero antes de sentir como el solido piso la recibía, pudo divisar como Sasuke llegaba rápidamente a ella y la sostenía.

-P…Papá lo siento.-Fue lo ultimo que pudo decir y dejo caer sus párpados al igual que sus lagrimas.

Los demás recuerdos de Sarada eran confusos. Al abrir sus pesados ojos entre lentos parpadeos, podía divisar a su padre teniéndola en sus brazos, mirando fijamente adelante de ellos. Se giro un poco hacia donde su papa esta viendo y encontró aun la casa de su tío siendo consumida por las llamas. Su madre se encontraba un poco mas adelante de ellos con largas lagrimas sobre sus mejillas y se manchaba las manos de la sangre de su tío, para intentar curarlo con la ayuda de el Séptimo, quien le daba de su chakara para que fuese mas eficiente. Pero tras mucho chakara usado, Sakura se tiro sobre el pecho de su viejo maestro a llorar. El Séptimo la abrazo por la espalda y la intento tranquilizar, pero el tampoco pudo contener las lagrimas. Sarada no entendía todo aquello, pensaba que aun estaba soñando, pero al sentir unas pequeñas gotas caer sobre su frente y ver hacia arriba, encontró a su papá aun viendo fijamente a su viejo equipo llorando sobre el cuerpo de su viejo maestro y intentando resistir las lagrimas, siendo totalmente inútil pues ya se habían regado por sus mejillas, hasta caer en la frente de Sarada. En ese instante Sarada se dio cuenta de que todo aquello era real.

 ** _Continuara…._**


End file.
